The Power of the Cartoon realm pt 3 Family
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: Welcome to the third part of this series of my journey through the cartoon realm. This is where i helped a cirten hedgehog find that family love once again. First sonic fic without a crossover. Yay! One part love, one part friendship, one part family ... (P.s. tell me witch sonic world this would most be good in.)


Before we start, i will say that my knowledge may not be up to par, but i try. Anyways, enjoy!(if you can)

i went through the portal to find myself in an alleyway. it was quiet. until a fat man flew past followed by a blur. "yep. i'm in the right one." "how can you be this dumb?" sonic said. "He always is." I smirked. Meanwhile, shadow was watching me. A mysterious man in a cloak came up behind me and covered my mouth with his hand. "you're coming with me." I tried not to scream.

"Worthless humans. Can't even protect them from themselfs. I grinned evily and got out my poket knife.(lucky i put it under my bed that night) i stapped in the man In the side. Shadow gasped. "Maybe she is different." "I know who you really are, dark shade!" I dropped the knife and created my pink energy sword. The cloak fell off to reveal some sort of black energy. I slashed at him. "When will you leave?!" I screamed. " when you give in." He said. Then he saw shadow, shocked. He quickly flew away. "I will succeed my plan." I looked around. "I wonder why he left." Then, the Blue Blur ran by. It stopped. And backed up. I froze. " i hope sonic doent see me." I thought. He did. Sonic froze as well and looed up behind me. " who are you?" Sonic asked walking up to me." My name is Wensday.

I Already know who you are, sonic." "You know who i am?" He asked, looking up at shadow. "Of course I do! I know everyone here!" "Even me?" I turned around to see shadow standing in front of sonic. " of course! who doesn't know shadow?" Shadow rolled his eyes and looked away, in his b-boy stance as always. "Do you have a home?" Sonic asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "Not here." I answered, starting to walk out of the alleyway. "You can stay with us if you want." Tails popped in. " thanks." I replied, smiling. Shadow groaned unhappily. I think i know what the problem is that i have to fix, i thought. "Thank you."

Later, we all were talking."sorry about shadow. He is not one to strangers." Knuckles said, peering at shadow. "So? If a radom stranger entered my home with a friend i would be sceptical." I replied. "Yeah but your nice." Amy piped up. I laughed. "I guess." Shadow stood, disgusted and angry. I felt a pain in my in shadow was calling for someone special. He has a light. I need to figure it out. One day, i herd someone crying. I peered into shadow's room. He was holding a picture. I gasped. "Go away!" He shouted. I stepped back walked away but i herd him say " I'm sorry girl. I wish i could be nice to you right now." "Im sorry." I whispered back. Sonic and his friends were standing in front of me. "What was that?" I shrugged. Then i went to get some air. "he has a light in him. And i will see it."

The next day, I decided to give Sonic and his friends gifts because; well, I'm nice like that. It was also an oppertunity to get to know shadow more. I ran in. " gifts for everyone!" I smiled and threw a gift to knuckles. He smiled back at me, and said, "thanks." Shadow walked up to me, everyone went quiet. I handed him a square red present with a blak ribbon. We muffled a thanks and went back to his room. In it, was a small red heart with these words: i know how it feels. A drop landed on it. Shadow put it up on his own heart. "Thank you." Shadow whispered.

Later, shadow was yelling. Sonic looked at me. "Wensday. Stop trying to help him. It is no use." I shook my head. "No. He is special. I see it." Knuckles rolled his eyes. " he will hurt you." Sonic murmured. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

Finally, one day shadow was sitting in the backyard. He was...singing? It was beautiful. I decided it was time. " Shadow?" He whipped his head around to me then back. He was about to yell ...but... he exhaled. " what?" "I know you feel pain. For her." Shadows eyes went wide. "How do you know?" I snorted, " I'm not an idiot! I can see pain for someone who was special to them." I was facing Shadow now, getting down on both knees." I know it's hard to let go. Go ahead, mourn for her, people will mourn for their losses." I put my hand on his shoulder. " but that doesn't mean to keep the guilt forever. You have to move on. it's a part of life. No matter how early or old. Carry on with your life. Be happy. Thats what everyone whould want." Shadow looked into my eyes. "Even Maria." A tear fell. He hugged me, crying. " I know I have to, but It's just so hard!" He put his head on my shoulder. "we'll get through." I repiled putting my head on his shoulder. We hugged for what seemed like forever." let it all out brother." We let go." You want to be my sister?" I nodded. " better yet, your guardian angel." "Me too." He said. We smiled. Then i decided to sing a song.

Yeah, you know

Sometimes the world can feel like a cold and bitter place

Can we find a Little love and grace

Listen, when life knocks you down you gotta pick yourself right back up

And even though you may have to do it on your own

You Are Not Alone

I know how how it feels to be all alone

In the streets when the rain is falling

I know how it feels

To be on your own

And feel weak when the devil is calling

I know how it feels

When there's no Pride to swallow and you can't face tomorrow

When the pain it cuts so deep

You can't even sleep

I know what its like

To see the ones you love being used and abused

I know what its like

To give all that you have and still be refused

I know what it's like

To be knocked down battered and bruised

And i know what its like to rise up and pay dues work hard and over come my blues

So here's a message to the weak and the suffering

Out thare on the battlefield

I hope this song that I sing will encourage you to rise and Conquer your fears

Cuz I know how it feels

to be on your own in the streets when the rain is falling

I know how it feels

To be all alone

to feel weak when the devil is calling

I know how it feels

When there's no Pride to swallow and you can't face tomorrow

When the pain it cuts so deep

You can't even sleep

I know what it means to have a child you love but can't spend enough time

Cuz Daddy and Mama have way too much drama

now baby's feeling left behind

I know what it means to feel a broken heart and Tears In Your Eyes

To find out that your friend has has departed and was way too young to die

Do you know what it's like

To look a dying man in the eyes

To see the fear and the pain the regret and the shame

and that's when you realize

For a moment child and play

The next day you turn old and gray

It's hard to do and easy to say

But try to find that silver lining

I know how it feels

To be on your own

In the streets when the rain is falling

I know how it feels

To be all alone

And feel weak when the devil is calling

I know how it feels

When there's no Pride to swallow and you can't face tomorrow

When the pain it Cuts so deep

You can't even sleep

I know how it feels

to be on your own

in the streets when the rain is falling

I know how it feels

to be all alone

And feel weak when the devil is calling

I know how it feels

When thares no Pride to swallow and you can't face tomorrow

When the pain it cuts so deep

You can't even sleep

(Song: /6kl-bhvPZu4)

2 days later, me,sonic, and shadow were walking down the street to get a chill dog. My stomach began to hurt badly. I knew what was going to happen. A sudden burst of dark energy threw me backword. "Wensday!" Shadow screamed. Dark shade lurked above me. "Hey you!"

The black magic/energy being faced toward shadow. "This is our business, you freak." Shadow grew red with anger. "Calm yourself shadow." Sonic said, holding him back. " I'll deal with with his guy."

Sonic ran around dark shade, trying to make him dizzy. Then, he jumped in the air spinning toward him. Dark shade thew sonic to the wall sonic yelled in pain. Shadow gripped his hand. "Thats it! You-"

"enough!" I yelled. I was back up on my feet, holding my pink energy sword. Next to me was pink and purple energy. One love, one friendship. I ran towards dark shade. I jumped up and slashed at him. "You will never defeat me on your own!"dark shade loomed.

"No, but luckily she has a Angel guardian as a brother!" Shadow stood next to me. He was about to summon the chaos emeralds when i stopped him. Dark shade focused his black energy at us. I put up a pink energy shield around us just in time.

Suddenly, a golden energy came out of shaow. "Wha?!" He said. I gasped. "Its...Family. The third sister of Love and Friendship." Then, i got an idea.

" shadow, hold on to my hand." He gripped it tight. " no matter what happens, you will always be the one who showed me the light." Shadow smiled. I closed my eyes and focused the energy. "I know how it feels.."

We started to float up. Gold energy consumed us, and exploded dark shade got pushed back into somewhere beyond. We floated down, hugging. Shadow opened his eyes. "Wensday! You have pink wings! And a dress!" I opened my eyes. "You are golden. Shadow has in his super form. "How?! I didnt have-" "thats how the magic works."

I noticed on the bottom of my dress three buttons. One with a pink heart, one with a purple heart and one with a golden heart. But , a button was missing. It wasnt shaped like the others.

I looked up at shadow he looked at me."thank you for breaking me." "My sister." I smiled. "My brother." Then, i herd the voice.

"You have done well with your tests. But your final will be you with yours bests. Dark shade will be no more."

A portal appeared back to the cartoon realm. "I will miss you. " shadow murmured. I hugged him "i will too bro. I will too."i stepped through my wings and dress gone. " now what? " i asked flower. " time." She said. "She will be pleased."

Hope you liked my dumpy first attempt at a sonic fanfic. Write you later!


End file.
